This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Analytic models for image reconstruction and analysis of DCE-MRI data sets in order to define kinetic parameters of tumor vascularity. These efforts will be applied toward central ACRIN DCE-MRI core lab analyses of several active imaging protocols which use DCE-MRI as an imaging endpoint. These include ACRIN-6676 (DCE-MRI for evaluation of renal cell carcinoma response to doublet targeted therapies), ACRIN 6677 (Brain tumor staging with perfusion MRI and spectroscopy), and ACRIN PA-4002 (DCE-MRI for evaluating early response of colorectal cancer to treatment with Bevacizumab).